youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Balloon Boy
Balloon Boy is one of multiple animatronics in the game Five Nights at Freddy's. He is the creepiest one of them just because he is always saying Hi. Not surprisingly, the YouTube world has named him "Fuck Boy", "Balloon Bitch", Dickhead, and the "Enragement Child" because everyone hates him due to his stupid and unexpected appearances. He will soon form a new gang called We Stole A Balloon. Origin Balloon Boy was a real person that sold rather retarded balloon animals. He sold one to Dr. Weird and he turned him into a robot. Some person came by and stole the robot. Balloon Boy now is stuck in a restaurant where little kids sexually abuse him. He was also turned into a robot near the Arkham Asylum which explains his insanity. Later, He was commanded by Tails and Weegee to become just like them so he gave him the power of the Weegee stare. Nighttime At night, he is your worst fear. He rapes people in their sleep and steals your money. He also lets other robots eat and rape you. He also sells balloons that stop flashlights from working. Not only that, but he makes all the animatronics his bitch. Past Before he was an animatronic he was once the Villager until Arthur manage to kill him and stuffed him inside BB (the face was different before the villager was stuffed inside) and came back to life then Drew Pickles assumed that he revived him and in return he wanted BB/Villager to destroy the animatronics, but BB was so angry he started to have a whole different personalty, he become biosexual and raped night guards at night and tried to destroy Fazbear's animatronics and preferred different things (although he thanked Drew and even Arthur to give a killing job and gave respect to them). The Plan Balloon Boy revealed in Five Nights at Fuckboy's 2 that all this time he wanted to destroy Freddy Fazbear's Pizza since FredBear animatronics always defeated him and foiled his plans of conquer the world. Balloon Boy reveals that he was spying the animatronics all this time in order to get rid of them. Furious due to Balloon Boy's betrayal, the animatronics challenged him and they were transported to Giygas's Lair now owned by Balloon Boy until his death. After a raw battle, the animatronics destroyed Balloon Boy once for all after they cut his head off and exploded in the process. Then, the animatronics returned to their normal lives and decided to forget Balloon Boy forever for what he did. Revival BB was a Hybrid phantom in the 202X year, where he later became a god (known as Leviathan B.B.) but was later killed by Freddy Fuckboy Likes and Dislikes Likes *GTA *Balloons *The Puppet *Springtrap (Drew Pickles) *Grand Theft Balloon *Looking at you menacingly *Being an asshole to you *Stealing batteries *Laughing creepily *Dashing through the vents *Having sex with Foxy Dislikes *Freddy's Gang *The Toy Animatronics (especially Mangle) *Being hated *Being called by his "nicknames" *Popped Balloons *You *CoD *Pizza *Animal Crossing Boy *Yaoi *Justin Bieber *Hentai See also Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Power Level Under 9000 Category:Evil Category:Disturbing Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Fat Characters Category:RISD Category:People Who Stole a Balloon Category:Traitors Category:Annoying Category:Zombies Category:Uneducated Category:Freaks Category:Final Bosses Category:Freak Fortress 2 Bosses Category:Creepy Category:Illuminati Category:Hated Characters Category:Pervs Category:Loves Children Category:Dangerous Category:Psychopaths Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Murderers